Je veux me souvenir - OS
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: Un petit OS sur DELENA. Si Elena avait voulut retrouvée ses souvenirs dès qu'elle a retrouvée Damon, avant que cela ne devienne impossible...


_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Un petit OS sur le couple Delena, un des plus beaux couples de série TV à mes yeux.**_

_**Ce qui aurait put arriver si Elena avait voulut retrouvée ses souvenirs avant que cela ne devienne impossible !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Bisous Bisous !**_

_**Lilly :)x3**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Je veux me souvenir...<strong>

C'était une journée comme les autres, Caroline et moi étions dans notre chambre à la FAC et nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi. Principalement de garçon enfaîte, mais nous sommes des filles cela paraît donc évident. Son portable à sonner et elle a soupiré d'exaspération en lisant le nom de l'appelant : Stefan.

-Excuses-moi, mais mon connard de meilleur ami semble d'humeur à m'appeler pour une fois. Ironise-t-elle.

Elle porte le téléphone à son oreille en répondant :

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu te souviens soudainement de mon numéro ?, attaque-t-elle. Oui je suis avec Elena. Soupire-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne répond pas à son téléphone, peut-être qu'elle aussi te déteste. Ironise-t-elle. Quoi ?!, s'écrie-elle, choquée. Oui je lui dis, salut.

Caroline raccroche son téléphone et se tourne vers moi :

-Damon est de retour. Lâche-t-elle.

-Quoi ?, m'étonne-je, ce mot ressemblant d'avantage au coassement d'une grenouille.

-Il est revenu, Elena, il est vivant, enfin toujours vampire mais vivant !

Je me sens totalement perdue.

-Stefan lui a dit que tu l'avais effacée de ta mémoire mais il s'en fiche, il arrive Elena, il veut te voir...

-Ne me laisse pas !, supplié-je.

-Bien sûr que je vais te laisser, Elena, tu dois l'affronter et prendre une décision.

-Quelle décision ?

-Celle qu'il va te demander de prendre.

-Qui est ?

-De retrouver ou non tes souvenirs.

-Quoi ?!

-Et pour prendre cette décision, tu dois le voir. Seule.

-Mais... Soufflé-je, paniquée alors qu'elle disparaît à vitesse vampirique. Caroline !

Je fais les cents pas dans la chambre. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer et il sera bientôt là. Effectivement, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, on frappe à la porte. Ça ne peut être que lui... J'approche de la porte et y pose mon oreille. Mon ouïe vampire me permet de l'entendre respirer.

-Je sais que tu es là, Elena, je t'entends respirer donc je parierais que tu es juste derrière cette porte.

Lui aussi apparemment...

-Hésitant entre m'ouvrir la porte et te sauver par la fenêtre. Poursuit-il.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... Mon regard se pose sur la fenêtre en question.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas. Conclut-il.

Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu sais que tu veux me voir. Je sais ce que tu as fais, Elena, mais malgré que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, ça te perturbe de savoir que tu m'aimais et tu veux savoir pourquoi.

Pas faux...

-Tout vas bien, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas énervé, je t'assure, je comprends. Dit-il. Je t'en prie ouvre cette porte, j'ai juste besoin de te voir, ok ?

Ma main tremblante se pose sur la poignet et je tire légèrement la porte. Le visage torturé de Damon est la première et seule chose que je vois. Cette culpabilité que je n'ai de cesse que de ressentir depuis que Caroline m'a annoncé son retour ne fait que se décupler pour dévaster tout le reste. Ses yeux reflètent tellement de douleur que ça m'en transperce le cœur. Il ne dit rien et je ne sais pas quoi dire non plus, mon cerveau c'est totalement vider de toute pensée, la seule chose qui sort de ma bouche est la seule pensée cohérente qu'il me reste :

-Je suis tellement désolé.

Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement, comme pour me répondre, se referme, puis se rouvre... L'opération se répète peut-être trois fois avant qu'il ne soupire et dise :

-Je ne vais pas dire que ça m'est égale ou que ce n'est pas grave, parce que ce serait faux.

Je retiens ma respiration, il continue :

-J'ai passé ces quatre derniers mois à me battre pour revenir. Pour_ te _revenir, Elena. C'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance et qui me donnait le courage de continuer et... quand j'arrive enfin à être là, quand je pense que je vais retrouver l'amour de ma vie...

Mon cœur loupe un battement.

-J'apprends qu'elle m'a simplement effacé de sa mémoire comme l'on se débarrasserait d'un souvenir gênant.

-Non... Murmuré-je. Écoute... je ne me souviens absolument pas du pourquoi j'ai fais ça, de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ou de l'état dans lequel j'étais sans toi mais... A en croire tout le monde j'étais vraiment pitoyable, je tuais ne serait-ce que pour te voir deux petites minutes... Pour sentir ton contact et entendre le son de ta voix... J'étais pire qu'une junkie, je me fichais de blesser ou de tuer tant que j'arrivais à te retrouver.

Son visage s'est décomposé.

-Je vois à ta réaction que ça te choque parce que si on était aussi amoureux que tout le monde ne cesse de me le rappeler, tu sais que ce n'est pas moi... Ça ne me ressemble pas... Soupiré-je. Je ne tente pas de me justifier parce que ce que j'ai fais, t'effacer ainsi, est injustifiable.

-Alors demande à Alaric de restaurer tes souvenirs. Dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

-Même si je sais que j'étais amoureuse de toi, je n'en ai pas de souvenirs, je me rappelle que des choses horribles que tu as faîtes et je ne vois pas comment j'ai pus te pardonner et, pire, tomber amoureuse de toi...

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'Alaric rétablisse tout... S'il te plaît, Elena.

-Je... je le ferais.

-Vraiment ?

-Je veux savoir, Damon... Je veux savoir pourquoi je t'aimais tellement malgré tout...

Il acquiesce.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans le bureau d'Alaric, il est déjà là, un verre de scotch poser sur le bureau devant lui, le même bureau où ses pieds reposent nonchalamment.

-Je t'attendais. Me dit-il en levant son verre en ma direction.

-Je veux me souvenir, Alaric.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, comme tu l'as toi-même écris dans la lettre que tu t'es laissée avant que je ne bidouille ton cerveau, il est ton âme-sœur.

-Tu as écris ça ?, demande Damon, tout sourire.

-Cela t'étonne ?, répliqué-je.

-Absolument pas, et ça ne t'étonneras pas non plus dans quelque seconde. Alaric fait ton tour de magie.

-On va pas faire ça ici. Dit Alaric. On va aller chez toi.

-Chez moi ? Pourquoi ?, s'étonne Damon.

-Ça va faire mal... Soupire-t-il.

-Magnifique... Soupiré-je.

-Tu veux toujours le faire ?, s'enquiert Alaric.

-Évidemment, allant chez Damon.

Nous nous rendîmes chez Damon et Alaric me fit monter en haut, interdisant Damon de nous suivre. Nous nous asseyons sur le lit, face à face.

-Allez vas-y, je suis prête !, dis-je, stressée.

-Tu as peur ?

-Étant donnée que tu m'as dis que ça allait faire mal, un peu, mais je veux m'en débarrasser alors vas-y !

-Déjà, sache que je suis vraiment désolé, Elena.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour avoir effacé ta mémoire, je savais que tu le regretterais, j'en étais convaincu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un amour comme celui de Damon et toi, qui résiste à tout, qui surmonte tout, on en a qu'un dans une vie. On arrive pas à aimer chaque personne de la façon dont tu l'aime.

-Tu parle de Jenna ?, compris-je.

-Ouai... J'aimais réellement ta tante, plus que tout, et je n'arriverais jamais à aimer de nouveau comme je l'ai aimé.

-Mais maintenant il y a Jo...

-Et je tomberais probablement amoureux d'elle, oui, mais l'amour que je ressentais pour Jenna, celui que tu ressens pour Damon, ne pourras jamais être égalé.

-Répare mon cerveau, Alaric. Supplié-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Une dernière fois : En es-tu sûre ?

-Tu me le demande vraiment ? Après tout ce beau discourt ? Un tel amour me paraît tellement impossible... Je veux aimer comme tu le dis, Alaric. Je veux le ressentir à nouveau.

-Bien... Il faut que tu te raccroche à la chose la plus forte que tu n'ai jamais ressentis. La mort de Damon.

-Je suis prête.

Ses yeux capturent les miens et sa voix devient profonde.

-Damon vient de mourir, tu ne pourras plus jamais le revoir, tu te sens abandonnée, tu as horriblement mal et tu ne sais plus comment vivre sans lui. Cette douleur, ce souvenir est en toi, trouve-le. Ordonne-t-il.

Et je la ressens. S'en est tellement violent que ça m'en coupe le souffle. Comme si une main transperçait ma cage thoracique pour venir attraper mon cœur et le broyer de toutes ses forces. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je cherche de l'air, je pose les main sur mon cœur et j'appuie, comme si j'arriverais à arrêter cette douleur qui est tellement vive que j'ai l'impression que je vais me mettre à vomir.

-Ressent-la Elena, laisse-la t'emplir entièrement. Laisse-la consumer jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de toi.

-Ça fait trop mal !, m'écrie-je en pleur.

-Tu vas y arrivée.

Je me plie en deux, je crie... Quand cela cessera ? Et puis tout revient... Le jour où je suis officiellement tombée amoureuse de Damon Salvatore, ce fameux jour où il m'a rendu le collier de Stefan le jour où l'on s'est réellement rencontrés la première fois que l'on a fait l'amour le jour où je lui ai dis que la plus grande des erreurs que je n'aurais jamais commis était de tombée amoureuse de lui et que, pourtant, je ne pourrais jamais le regretter le moment où je lui ai dis que je n'imaginais pas un avenir sans lui et qu'il m'a promit de toujours me revenir le moment où je suis montée dans cette foutue voiture avec lui, préférant prendre le risque de perdre la vie plutôt que de vivre sans lui... Et pour fini, le moment où j'ai éprouvée cette peine qui me tord actuellement les entrailles, celle de savoir que je vivrais l'éternité sans lui. Je ne suis à présent plus qu'un torrent de larmes et de souffrance.

-Elena... Murmure une voix au milieu du chaos qu'est ma tête.

Deux mains rugueuses attrape mon visage en coupe et deux pouces caressent mes joues pour en essuyer les larmes. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je tente de m'accrocher à cette voix familière, à Alaric et à tout ce qu'il représente pour moi, mais c'est comme si je dégringolais une colline et que je ne trouvais pas de prise pour m'empêcher de continuer de tomber.

-Tu peux lâcher prise maintenant, tout vas bien. Assure-t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

J'ai tellement mal que sa voix me paraît très, très, loin.

-Laisse la partir. Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir mal, Damon est là. Il est vivant Elena, il t'attend et il est toujours, raide dingue, amoureux de toi. Alors il faut que tu laisse cette souffrance partir, pour lui.

Je ne vois plus que le visage de Damon et sa voix me répéter à quel point il m'aime. Lentement, la souffrance s'amenuise et, doucement, j'ouvre les yeux. La première chose que je vois est le visage soucieux d'Alaric.

-Tout vas bien ?, s'enquiert-il.

J'acquiesce.

-Qui est Damon Salvatore ?, demande-t-il.

-C'était mon petit-ami. Je l'aimais et il... est mort. Murmure-je d'une voix brisée.

-Oh j'ai réussis. Soupire-t-il de soulagement, comme si lui-même ne pensais pas cela possible.

Mon esprit s'éclaircit petit à petit, à mesure que la peine disparaît.

-Mon Dieu... Je t'ai demandée d'effacer mon amour pour lui... Souffle-je, honteuse.

-Tu n'auras qu'à t'excuser auprès de lui, cela n'a pas été une très bonne nouvelle pour son retour parmi les vivants.

-Damon est... vivant ?

-Respire, ça va revenir doucement. J'ai un peu bidouillé tes souvenirs alors il faut que tu reprenne prise sur la réalité.

-Il faut que je vois Damon !, déclare-je.

-Il est en bas, il attend.

-Il attend quoi ?

-De savoir si tu te souviens, il voulait être ici mais je lui ai dis que sa présence pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence.

-Il faut que je le vois.

-Attend de te remettre, ça vaut mieux.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Dis-je très vite. J'ai tellement mal, il faut que je le vois, que je sache que tout vas bien. Il faut que... que je lui dise à quel point je l'aime et que je suis désolé.

Je me lève d'un bond de ma chaise et dévale les escaliers en courant. Arrivée en bas, lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec Damon qui se trouve devant la cheminée, cette même cheminée qui abrite tant de nos plus beaux souvenirs, je manque de suffoquer de nouveau. Le voir là, vivant, juste en face de moi... Les larmes se remettent à couler sur mes joues.

-Tu te... Tes souvenirs... Tu te souviens ?, demande-t-il, n'osant pas bouger.

-Je suis tellement désolé !, m'exclame-je.

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre, en une seconde mes lèvres sont sur les siennes et je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. On se détache l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle et il murmure :

-C'est un peu près le bienvenue auquel je m'attendais.

-Vaut mieux tard que jamais...

-Dieu merci, Elena... Soupire-t-il en joignant nos fronts.

-Je suis désolé... je n'ai pas été forte... La douleur était tellement insupportable, je pétais carrément les plombs et... et je tuais et ça ne pouvait pas continuer mais je ne voyait pas de fin à cette douleur et je ne savais pas comment vivre avec alors... Débite-je, très rapidement.

-Tout vas bien. Assure-t-il, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Et Bonnie ?, m'enquiers-je.

Il baisse les yeux d'un air triste et désolé.

-Oh mon dieu... Souffle-je, sentant les larmes couler de nouveau sur mes joues.

-Elle va trouver un moyen, d'accord ? C'est une sorcière fantastique.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Que faisais-tu de l'autre côté ?

-La plupart du temps, des pancakes.

-Alors pendant que j'étais ici à tuer des gens pour gérer la douleur et à demander à Alaric de me réduire le cerveau en bouilli, toi, tu te goinfrais de pancakes ?, plaisante-je.

-Dis comme ça...

-Ne me quitte plus jamais, Damon.

-Je te le promet.

-Jamais. Insiste-je.

-Jamais.

Il me serre dans ses bras.

-C'est si bon de te sentir... Je pensais que ça n'arriverait plus jamais... Murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux.


End file.
